I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an antenna of the wireless LAN (Local Area Network) card that makes the direction of the antenna on the wireless LAN card adjustable for the best signal transmission and receiving condition.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known the computer network in the office environment has to be linked together with wires, such arrangement not only increases the hardware expense but also costs money to decorate the office to hide the wire.
Most of the desktop computers are very bulky, the case body and monitor of a computer occupy most of the desk area, and the working area left is small. The simplest way to solve the bulky computer problem is to replace the desktop computer with a notebook computer. However the notebook computers still have to use wires to connect to the network, the wiring hassle mentioned above still exists. A better way to solve the problem is to use an external wireless LAN card connected to the notebook computers; the wireless LAN card has an antenna externally, therefore the whole network can be connected together wirelessly.
The antenna of the known wireless LAN cards are fixed on the cards, most of them have directional characteristic, therefore when a wireless LAN is installed to a notebook computer, the direction of antenna might be placed in a location of the user""s favorite spot. If the direction of antenna is not matched properly, data transmission and receiving might not be so smooth, and might not transmit or receive at all.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an antenna of the wireless LAN card that makes the direction of the antenna of the wireless LAN card adjustable for best signal transmission and receiving result.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an antenna of the wireless LAN card in accordance with the present invention comprises a body with an antenna on one side; a connecting base is on one side of the external wireless LAN card, a pivot pin is on the top of the connecting base; a cross pivot wraps the pivot pin. The cross pivot composes of a tube with a pintle on both sides. A ball tip is on the bottom of the antenna, a hole is inside the ball tip, a joint hole is on both sides of the hole. The two pintles of the cross pivot are inserted into the joint hole of the ball tip of the antenna.